Dr Moritz or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Laser
by Raunchel
Summary: The basic concept of this story is that the volcano base of a certain mad scientist (Dr. Hannah Moritz), who was planning to hold the world hostage and all that stuff, suddenly gets transported to another world and another time. They end up in the Drakaverse, where such a thing sets off a series of events that will change the face of the world.
1. From Earth with Love

**Dr Moritz or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Laser**

 **Chapter 1: From Earth with Love**  
 _Story set in the Drakaverse_

Everything was ready, and Hannah knew it. Finally she would be able to take her revenge. She remembered all too well what had happened, even if she was only a child at the time. She had seen it happen, and narrowly escaped with her life. Her father, a peaceful scientist working on laser technology, and her mother, who specialized in solar energy. They were close to a true breakthrough, they had told her that themselves. It would make them wealthy. Not that they weren't already, but they would have been even richer. There were security guards on their island of course, to keep everyone safe. And they failed. She remembered it all too well, that accursed secret agent arriving, guards being found dead, and finally, the explosion.

Of course, she had escaped, carried away in a helicopter, along with the files with all the technical data, but she had known that she would never see her parents again. And she had vowed revenge. Revenge that would finally be there. No one was left to oppose her. They had tried, and she had killed them, tested much weaker versions of the massive weapons that she would now use on them. Weapons that would make her the terror of nations.

She observed from the central control room as the covers of the first of the rockets was lifted. There were twelve in total, each carrying two satellites. This was the moment it all came down to, the reason why she had kidnapped dr. Vorshov, why she had robbed a dozen banks. What she had worked on ever since she was a child. Hannah looked at the screens, watching the countdown. Everything had to be perfect.

She was at a safe distance, together with her minions. They were loyal, bribed and threatened to do so. For a moment she missed the presence of Caesar, the bodyguard who had been like a father to her. He had died, fighting to save her life. She honoured him by naming one of the satellites after him, one that would be used to hit the headquarters of MI6. Suitable revenge for a first shot, and a perfect way to put a bit of strength behind her threats.

The launch sequence however was the most important part, taking place over twenty-four hours. It was expensive, almost idiotically so according to almost anyone. But she would show them, she would show everyone!

"Dr. Moritz?", one of the minions responsible for the launch asked, "everything is ready for your command."

Hannah looked out of the window, into the crater of the Longonot Volcano. Of course, she had chosen the location because it was close to the equator, provided a way to hide her activities in the caldera, and of course, for dramatic effect. It had taken a few bribed, and considerable funds to set herself up, but she liked it. And in a way, she supported the local economy. All that was visible from outside was the mansion that she had built into the edge, and of course, part of the scientific institute it all pretended to be.

The time was almost there, and she didn't think anymore. She was about to speak, when she saw a blue ripple across the sky, a bit like lightning. She had never seen anything like it, but immediately she thought that she knew who was responsible. One of her rivals, only they would dare to do such a thing. Probably Hedgwood, he always tried to one-up her. But not anymore. Soon she would have her satellites launched, and the world would be hers to extort for enormous sums. And to dominate of course. She would be indisputed.

Her thoughts however changed when one of her staff approached: "Dr. Moritz? We have lost contact with Longonot."

An attack! That was the only explanation why they wouldn't report. Her minions had taken over months ago. She was afraid, perhaps they would even shoot down her missiles. That couldn't happen, she had worked too hard to prepare the satellites. She couldn't tip her hand without certainty. "Delay the launch, and secure the rockets. Call all security, I want to know exactly what is happening!"

XXXXXXXXXX

At the same time Alexander de Witt looked over the landscape again. He would soon leave it all again, he has been called to return to duty. He longed for war, he missed fighting on his plantation. He would have loved to kick those decadent Italians into their proper place, but he wasn't needed yet for the Race. But now the call had come again. He would however miss the view, the beauty of the African lands. He looked at the mountain, he wouldn't be climbing it for a while anymore, he would have something better to do.

Suddenly there as a blue haze around it, crackling. Moments later it lifted, and the mountain changed. The geography remained the same, it couldn't change much, but he could see a house built into the side. There never was one, no one would live there. And the building looked large. Very large even.

For a moment Alexander wondered what he should do. He had to leave for his post, but this was too strange to not investigate. He had to know what happened, even if it meant travelling throughout the night. He headed back inside, taking what he will need. The foremost of course as his rifle, which he normally used to just keep his instincts sharp, although there was that one time when one of the serfs ran… He remembered that time with more than a little fondness.

XXXXXXXXX

Hannah didn't understand what's happened, and that says something. She knew that she was brilliant, but this didn't make any sense. There were no attackers, nothing strange going on. Longonot just wasn't there anymore. Mot a lack of contact, no, it actually was a lack of being there. Instead, there just was a field there, where the station used to be. It's crazy. The landscape was a little different too, more structured in a way, the buildings are different, a completely different style. And then there were the broadcasts. She couldn't receive any of the usual stations, but traffic has been detected. It however was weak, and strange, sounding like senseless rubbish

For a moment she thought that she might have been displaced somehow, she has read suggestions for it. But that seemed too exotic, too far-fetched, which is why she simply focused on orbital superlasers. But what if she had been wrong, and her rivals had built a device just to hit her? So they could take her out at their leasure. That would mean an imminent attack. Luckily, she had mobilized already, even if she had no clue what they would be capable of.

She returned to her rooms, to change. Or rather, to ensure that she wouldn't seem like such a target as she would dressed in her best clothes to hold the UN hostage. She put on what basically was the uniform of her security, green. It made her look martial, and she finished the look by those most distasteful things. Weapons. A pistol and a knife. She hardly ever used violence, despite her position. She had people for that, she preferred to do the thinking. And if she had to kill, she would do it cleanly, with poison. But one couldn't be careful enough, not with those annoying agents running around.

When she had finished, she returned to her command post: "Have you detected anything?"

"No madam. Nothing at all."

"Not even satellites?", she asked, starting to be curious. This might be an opportunity.

"We failed to make contact with anything, and receive nothing at all."

"Then keep an eye on the sky. Give me an update of your process in an hour. I want to know where we are. Also monitor all radio traffic you can catch, and alert me as soon as there is anything interesting."

She looked over everything. Why did her plans have to be ruined like this? Just a few more hours, and the world would have been hers. But no, she was too unlucky for that. Even the satellites didn't respond, which meant that she wouldn't be able to listen to them. Or protect her own, a few minor things had been smuggled onto others, to ensure that no one would blast her operation from the sky.

Hannah needed to know more before she could continue. She anxiously touched the pistol at her leg when someone approached: "Dr. Moritz! There is an intruder. He is approaching directly, over the southern slope."

"Good. Disarm him, and break his legs. I want him brought to me for questioning, but incapable of violence.", she knew all about secret agents allowing themselves to be captured, and then escaping. She wouldn't fall for that again.

XXXXXXXX

Alexander liked the walk up, it was hard. Yes. It always was a challenge, and he enjoyed it. Sometimes he would go hunting there, but not now. He had a hunter's eye. And he saw something. People. But not of the Race. There were niggers in the woods. Bushmen. He dropped to the ground, raising his rifle. But he wasn't fast enough. Shots rang out before he was ready.

He fell indeed, but there was pain. He had been hit, several times at least. He heard the shooting, how many shots were those? Dozens? It must have been a revolt. He tried to aim, but the strength was leaving him with his blood. He looked down, seeing ragged holes in his clothes, red liquid gushing through them before everything went black.

XXXXXXX

Hannah looked at the man who was barely alive. Her doctors ensured her that he would live, but warned that waking him might be dangerous. She didn't care. There was nothing dangerous to her about him dying. But she had to know as fast as possible. She watched. He was of European descent, that was rare around these parts. And he was alone. That was even stranger. He had some sort of hunting weapon with him, but she didn't care for those. She however knew that he had tried to shoot at her guards. That had gone too far.

She had his effects with her, there were some peculiarities, especially in what seemed to be his identification. It said that he was some sort of Citizen of a Dominion of Draka. She had no clue what that was, but she was certain that he would tell her. She didn't let herself be limited by little things like morals or the like when interrogating someone.

Hannah glanced at her captive, looking up from the papers. "Good afternoon, Mr. de Witt. I was hoping that you could clarify a few things for me."

He looked at her with what was almost tangible disgust. Of course, the good doctor had no idea why that would be, she might be known to some people as a bit of a madwoman, and a bit murderous, but that was no reason to be impolite.

Alexander said nothing. He was still in pain, and he could feel that he was bound. He had opened his eyes, only to see a filthy chink sitting right next to him. She even was dressed in some sort of uniform. It looked a bit like a Soviet one, but what were they doing in the heart of the Dominion? He felt terrible, not because of his wounds, he could live with wounds, but because he had been taken alive by bushmen.

"Sir, I am well aware that you have reached consciousness. Would you please answer a few of my questions?", she sounded arrogant. If he was unbound, he would have strangled the little bitch for the way she spoke. He would love nothing more than that.

"Fuck you chink.", he muttered. He would not give in to the wishes of such a degenerate.

Hannah was shocked. He must be an Afrikaner, judging from the way he spoke. But what would they be doing in Kenya? "Now that is truly impolite, Mr. de Witt. I simple wish to have a conversation, but if you insist on trying to insult me by using such unpleasant words to point out my mother's ancestry, I hope that you won't mind me demonstrating a little of my expertise. You see, I am an expert in lasers, and I think that you might find a direct demonstration useful. Just so you know that I am being serious."

He had no idea what the bitch was talking about, but Alexander watched her take up some strange black box, with a little handle on it. She moved it around, and he heard a soft whizzing sound. Something moved from the ceiling, towards him. "Let us start with something simple. I hope that you will understand that any question you refuse to answer, or any further impoliteness, will be met with more severe applications."

She pushed a button, and his hand was on fire. He looked at it, and he saw his wrist burn, right through. Not just the edge, but somehow, even though he saw nothing, it was burning. Smoke rose, and he saw a beam of light through it. It hurt so much, and he screamed.

XXXXXXXXX

Hannah sighed. He prisoner had been stubborn. But in the end he had talked, and now she knew. She knew that there was some sort of South-African empire that was about to conquer and enslave the world. She knew that they were slavers, and she knew that they were in 1942. And they had no spacefaring capacities. She was in their lands, deep inside them. But she knew that there was a way. "Initiate the launch sequence."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **EXPLANATION**

So, this is one of my attempts to end my writer's block. The idea came when I was reading Mad Missouri's excellent The Three Eagles story, set in the Drakaverse (On ). Along with some other recent discussions this gave me a rather stupid idea. A Bond-villain like character sent into the Drakaverse. And I had just the right one around from a roleplay that unfortunately ended, Dr. Hannah Moritz. The first part of this post actually came from there, when Hannah had finally gathered everything she needed and was about to launch her totally scientifically possible killsats to hold the world hostage for enormous amounts of money. Funnily enough, her base was in Kenya, putting it right in the middle of the Dominion.

I haven't really seriously planned anything, but somehow I didn't feel bad about writing about one of those Draka people getting mutilated using lasers. I know that some of the things she does might seem a bit far-fetched, but I still think that it is more logical an possible than the Drakaverse.

Anyways, I hope that you enjoy it, and don't consider me too insane for writing this.


	2. A View to a Kill

**Chapter 2: A View to a Kill**

Anele looked up. The work in the field always was hard, but at least she was mostly left alone. In the distance, from the old volcano, she saw flames and smoke rising, following behind what seemed to be a white stripe of sorts. She had never seen anything like it. It rose higher and higher in the sky, riding on the flames. She had been told that the masters had built great flying machines, was this one of them? She didn't know what it was, and certainly didn't know that it was a weapon that could decide the fate of millions.

XXXXXXXX

Hannah watched the first of her rockets rise up into the sky. It was a wonderful sight, one that she had dreamt of for years. From what she understood from the wretch this was a dangerous world, and within a few days she would be ready to strike anywhere in the world, with a kind of force beyond the understanding of its people. Just the way she liked it. Of course, others would see it, others would see the rise of such a terrific tool. But they would be too late to stop it. These Draka might try sending troops, but it would have to be at short notice. And that meant that it would never be enough to stop her. Or so she hoped.

Hiding was no option, and every moment she had waited would have given more time to her enemies. Unfortunately, the launch schedule couldn't be rushed, it had to fit with the exact hours to ensure the right positioning. Luckily, the rocket hadn't exploded, that would have been a true disaster. A new idea came to her, and she gave another order: "Mr. Kandinsky, please see to it that anyone who approaches your positions is killed. I do not want any sightseers."

But still, this was a disaster. How could she hold the whole world hostage if she could only inform them by radio? She had prepared for a wonderful message, to go right onto every screen. Of course, she would do it without hacking into networks or something impossible like that, just blowing up some place and then phoning in would easily do the trick. And then she would make the direct connection to the UN. Just like she always wanted to.

But now she would do it differently. She needed a proper way to get her demands across. And she needed more information, the monster was dead, and he didn't tell her nearly enough. Of course, there was the radio traffic, but that was meaningless. Just idle chatter, and news about some distant war against the Nazis. She would also have to hit them, and she would hit them hard. She might not always have been the most moral person, or actually, she was far from moral, but some things just went too far. Even for her.

Of course, all that was secondary to her getting what she wanted in the first place. She would be unbelievably rich, and no one would be allowed to oppose her. Especially not a bunch of racist superpowers. She didn't really believe it, it was impossible that they held all of Africa and the Middle East. That simply was beyond comprehension. She knew that she was being deceived. Her prisoner must have misinformed her out of sheer spite.

She looked at the departing rocket one last time, it was far away by now, but this would be the last time she could see it. Soon, very soon even it would leave her sight forever. All those years of work, all the calculations, all the testing, and of course, all the other less savoury things. She had done it, even with this annoying intervention in the way.

XXXXXXXX

Centurion Yvonne Black leaned back. She was bored, utterly and completely bored. Her task was simple, and she often thought that it would have been better if she could simply be on the battlefield. This was a serf's work. It was her task to gather the Citizens who were called up to serve in the whole area. But of course, one of them was late. He should have arrived by this morning at the latest, and now she had to collect him at his plantation.

It really was incomprehensible, how could anyone betray the Race like that? He had better have a very good excuse, or he would be very sorry. It was a long way by autosteamer, and she was about to fall asleep. If it weren't for the fact that it would reflect really poorly on her with her men. She had brought along a whole Lochos. Perhaps there was a revolt going on, and that explained why de Witt didn't show up.

In the distance she could make out the building where he had lived, all alone with his serfs. The vehicle stopped, and she stepped out. There were serfs, but they were still working. There were no signs of revolt, and all of them bowed their heads to the Citizens. She looked over them, and asked in a commanding voice: "Where is your master?"

She could see the fear. That was good. It meant that they had been disciplined. One of them spoke after a few moments: "He's gone up the mountain, madam."

He bore scars across his face, another good thing. It meant that he had been beaten enough to know how to behave to his betters. "When did he go?"

"Yesterday, madam.", came the answer.

Something was wrong, she knew it. And she gave the order to go up the mountain. With the whole Lochos. She would find the possible deserter, giving up was no option.

XXXXXXXX

Hannah was tired, she had been awake throughout the night, witnessing each of the launches. She couldn't sleep. This was too important for it. Of course, her people changed shifts, but she remained there, taking in all the news. There were no sighting reports being broadcast, but that meant nothing. This would be an agricultural area, with poor communications. She sipped her tea, savouring the taste. And of course, enjoying the little fact that it helped keep her awake. Soon everything would be finished, and she could sleep a little bit.

Suddenly she received a message: "Dr. Moritz, some sort of vehicle approaches. It appears military."

"Open fire when it comes within range. Nothing can be allowed to disturb the plan."

She remained where she was. There was no point in waiting. But then she thought a little more. Some sort of vehicle? What was the meaning of that? If it was a car or a truck he could just have said that. But what else could it be? Some sort of armoured vehicle? She hardly had anything to deal with that, only having purchased a few small rockets after the incident with an Aston-Martin that simply couldn't be damaged with normal weapons. She hated those spies, and now she couldn't even blow them up anymore.

That didn't matter, and she couldn't call again. It was better to not disturb her troops when they were getting into a firefight. They should be able to handle almost anything, and if they couldn't, they would simply inform her.

XXXXXXXX

One moment, Yvonne was watching the landscape, when she saw a plume of flame ahead of her. A moment later something slammed into the autosteamer, and the whole world exploded.

She staggered, not knowing where she went, or what she was doing. Her ears were screaming, and she couldn't see properly. She was too dizzy. Everything hurt, and she staggered further. And she fell.

On the ground she recovered her sight, and it shocked her. The autosteamer was a burning wreck, with corpses hanging from it. There were parts of bodies and the vehicle everywhere, and she saw one of her men simply being gunned down. They were under heavy fire. She didn't understand. Not in the middle of the Domination. Bushmen didn't have such weapons. The centurion reached for her weapon. Any weapon, but she found that she only had her pistol. She aimed it in the general direction of the enemy, but it refused to fire.

She had to do something. She couldn't just remain there. They had been ambushed by someone with heavy weapons, and she had to tell others. She had to get reinforcements. Slowly, the wounded woman started to crawl away, keeping to the undergrowth, hopefully remaining hidden.

XXXXXXXX

Everything had went perfectly, Hannah thought as she heard the news of the brief firefight. Unfortunately, the vehicle had been damaged too heavily to draw any conclusions from it, but she was told that it looked like some sort of steam engine. There were no survivors, and her men were in the process of gathering useful bits of information. Mostly in the form of mangled weapons, uniforms and the like. Although she had been told that they had found part of a newspaper.

But if a military patrol had come, it meant that they were part of a bigger force, and that she would soon come under attack. And she still needed seven more hours to launch everything. And then everything had to be readied. She fidgeted with her pen, and was actually getting nervous. She needed something to do, something other than what was already turning into the monotony of the launches. Of course, she liked the continual sequence of perfectly ordered work, but sometimes she wished for something more. Or she would simply fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXX

As soon as she was clear, Yvonne broke into a run. She had to get back as fast as possible. They needed reinforcements to deal with these bushmen. They were too strong. Far too strong. They needed to bring serious forces here, and some questions had to be asked. Where on earth did such savages get that sort of weaponry? And how could they just set up a base in the heart of the Domination?

She didn't know, but at least she wasn't badly wounded. Unlike the others. This would be the end of her career, she knew it. She heard a roar behind her, and looked back. Smoke was rising over the caldera, behind her. And above that smoke something soared up into the air. Some sort to aircraft, but different. Driven forwards, no, upwards by flames. It was huge, almost the size of an airship. She simply stood still, she couldn't explain what it was, but it certainly wasn't something that some bushmen could have. Perhaps one of the savage nations outside the Domination, or their own scientists could build such a monstrous thing, but not here, not in the wilderness.

With that sight burned into her, the centurion ran as fast as she could, hopefully de Witt would have a telephone in his house. She had to contact her superiors. This was far greater than a missing man.


	3. OpenEye

**Chapter 3: OpenEye**

As soon as Yvonne reached the house, she made the call to her commanding officer. "Centurion, why do you require me this urgently?"

"Sir, as was reported, one of my men, Alexander de Witt, failed to muster. I took a Lochos to investigate, and we went up Mount Zisa. We were ambushed, and the whole patrol was wiped out. The enemy used heavy weapons. I survived, and retreated to report. During my retreat, I was witness to the departure of some sort of gigantic airplane, the size of an airship, but projecting flames below it. When I arrived at this house, I saw a second one depart, following the same path."

"Are you trying to tell me that some bushmen wiped out a full Lochos? And that you fled?", he asked, his voice hinting at anger. Of course it was, she had been beaten, and the Race was never beaten.

"Not bushmen, sir. Bushmen don't have heavy weapons, and they certainly don't have large aircraft.", she replied. Outside, she heard strange sounds, a little like "whop, whop, whop", over and over again. She had no idea what it was, but she had to finish her report. "The enemy appeared to be well-trained, and they used automatic weapons, as well as some sort of cannon."

The noise got louder and louder, and she heard shouts outside. It was almost impossible to make out what her superior was saying. But he seemingly didn't understand.

XXXXXXXX

This had been one of the strangest periods in Anele's life. First the mountain changed, and she saw the pillars carried by fire and smoke rise from it. And then the masters had come, and had gone to investigate. Of course, she simply worked, she didn't want to provoke the overseers. Mere hours later, only one of the masters had returned, bleeding and wounded. Something was happening there, and she was afraid of what would be done to her and her friends.

And now, now she saw flying craft, looking a little like insects and making strange noises approach. They were dark green, and were faster than anything she had ever seen. Except perhaps for the pillars that kept appearing regularly, even in the night. She could hardly sleep in the little hut she shared with six others, no one could. Everyone watched, and whispered about what it could mean. What sort of strangeness it was.

And now the strangeness was coming right towards them. Carried through the air, even though Anele feared that it might be the masters, or that these people might have terrible intentions towards her. The insects lowered, and she stood rooted to the ground. She couldn't just walk away, even if she wanted to run. Her heart started beating faster and faster.

Men jumped from the green beetles. They were armed, and dressed in green. She couldn't see faces, they were hidden behind helmets and bulky clothes. One pointed his weapon at her, and she fell to her knees, hoping to be spared. Others did the same, knowing that their place was to submit. One of the men however didn't. James, the overseer. His father had been the previous master, and that gave him a favoured position. And now he tried to defend it, rushing at one of the strangers. She heard a shot, and he fell, screaming and bleeding.

One of the strangers pulled down the black cloth covering his face, and Anele was shocked. His face, dark like her own. She had never seen someone not of the Race with a weapon, and here was one. She feared him, he might be a janissary, and she had heard tales about them. He houted, dispelling all her fears: "Allright, you lot are safe now. No need to be afraid of us. We're just here to fuck up some racist dimwits. And to get you lot out of here of course. Just get into the choppers, and everything will be fine."

She had no idea what he meant, but was shocked about how he spoke about the masters. Was he a bushman? Would he get all of them tortured? She didn't know, but had no choice, and like always in her life, she obeyed, climbing into what she assumed to be a chopper, one of the strange insects.

James remained on the ground, yammering. Old Sefu, who often bore the brunt of the lashings, as was clear enough from his face, passed by the prone overseer, and gave him a kick in the face. The sight brought a smile to Anele's face, despite her fear for the future. And then, then the chopper took to the air, and she screamed.

XXXXXXXXX

Michael reflected on his career as he entered the building. It looked like some sort of huge villa, and he saw the small huts as well. For a change, he didn't feel bad about signing up to work for Dr. Moritz after his stint in the marines was over. He didn't always feel very good about working for that madwoman, but what he had found here, after the transplantation, well, he saw it as a way to make up for some of the bad shit he had done.

He had not had the luck of being one of those ambushing the slavers, but he had heard about what they had found. And of course, what Dr. Moritz told everyone. He had been elated when he got the mission, and felt good about himself. No matter what else he had done so far, he had saved those poor souls from slavery. One of them remained, he had a whip with him, and that showed him as what he was. A filthy, disgusting pig. He saw one of the former slaves kick him, and he struggled to not smile. Or to not simply blow his brains out.

He however had his orders, and at the head of his team, he went into the villa. Keeping his gun ready to fire. They encountered a group of people, huddled together, and Clarkson escorted them outside, to safety. He wouldn't leave anyone behind in that terrible place. And they might have info. The objective of this little mission. Up ahead he heard a voice. One. He gave the sign, and the three of them burst through the door. Immediately, someone stabbed at him. In his belly. Luckily, he had a steel plate there, and nothing happened. He struck back with bone-crunching force, but the attacked somehow evaded it, throwing him to the ground.

Michael was a strong man, and he knew how to fight dirty all too well. But he was unarmed, against someone with a knife. He struggled to keep it away from him. His enemy was a woman, but one who was exceptionally strong, and knew what she was doing. Slowly, she drove the blade closer to his exposed face.

Until she just slumped away, and blood sprayed over him. He looked up, to see Baracus with a smoking pistol in his hand: "Sorry, but I couldn't let your pretty face be cut up."

XXXXXXXXX

Hannah yawned. The helicopters were returning from their first flight, bringing with them liberated slaves. And perhaps a few others as well. They would have to be separated, she couldn't use any spies, but needed someone to talk to. She stood waiting at the landing strip, she would welcome them herself, they might be useful.

Somehow, the transtemporation, as she has come to call it, offers a wonderful set of possibilities. This is a world ripe for the taking. On Earth, she couldn't have gone further than blackmail, but here. Here the possibilities are endless. If she plays her cards right, and she will play them right, she can carve out her own empire. And perhaps, she can finally take the place she deserves, as empress of the world. At least, if she can find out how this world works. But if they all lack nuclear weapons, she can make up for it by keeping a monopoly of it. In a few days, she can see the whole world, she can destroy even the best-defended target. And perhaps, she can actually build an army worthy of herself.

She watched the helicopters approaching, she has been told that there are almost forty people stuffed into them. She feared that some of them might be sick, but they should still listen to her. Of course, she wasn't alone. She wasn't insane. She had six men with her, all fully armed and ready to gun everyone down. Hannah didn't care for their lives, or anyone's for that matter. Except for her own. She just wanted obedience.

XXXXXXX

Anele stumbled from the chopper as soon as the doors have been opened. On the ground, she saw a woman, backed by soldiers. It was hard to make out, but she guessed that she is important. Once everyone was on the ground, the helicopters flew away again, leaving them all on the stone surface, looking at the strange woman.

When the noise had died down, she spoke: "I am Doctor Hannah Moritz, and this is my home. You are here, because I desire it. Not because of any other reason. I offer you your freedom from your oppressors, but there is something that I want in return. I want your cooperation. I want knowledge. My people will question you, and those who show the most knowledge will be led to me to explain things in greater detail."

This Doctor Hannah Moritz looked strange, her skin was different from anything she had ever seen, and her eyes looked slanted in some way. She had seen some things in the master's books, but that was always in secret. There were people like that in faraway lands, but that was beyond the plantation, and she had never been anywhere else. She thought for a few moments, before she did one of the rashest things in her life. She drew attention to herself, betraying what perhaps was her greatest secret. "Madam, I can read. And I have read the master's books."


	4. Risico

**Chapter 4: Risico**

Hannah was tired, but still she made time for this woman. She claimed that she had read things, and that would save her time. Of course, her people were bringing back dozens of books, but reading a book took time. Talking to an unwashed stranger was better than that. She simply had too much to do. The girl entered, dressed in a simple dress. A poorly made one at that. At least Hannah tended to dress her people well, she after all had to look at them.

"Please, take a seat", she smiled. She was good at faking to be friendly, it helped with getting the things she wanted to have. Her guest hesitated, before sitting down on the edge of the sofa in front of the one Hannah was lying on. She could at least give herself that. "Do you want anything to drink? Coffee? Tea? Something stronger perhaps?"

She seemed surprised, completely and utterly, and remained silent. "I won't bite. I promise. So please, make yourself comfortable."

Hannah stood up, she might have been lazy, but she still liked getting her own drinks. It made her feel a little more in control. And it helped with presenting an innocent front, more so than having a butler do it for her. She looked back, and the reply came: "I, eh, I'm sorry, but I don't know any of those things."

"Tea it is then.", Hannah stated, she was a virtual addict to it, and of course, it was easier for her. She really hated the Nespresso machine, it was far too expensive, and there always was something wrong with them. Luckily, she had had a system installed for boiling water, so she simply pushed the button, and it came out. For herself it was simple, Lady Grey, her eternal favourite. But what should she give her guest as a first taste? She decided to simply give her the same, and soon returned with two cups. She didn't ask if she wanted milk or sugar, she wouldn't have known anyways.

"So, I want to thank you for offering your help with this little issue. But first things first, could you tell me your name?"

"Anele, madam.", the nervous girl replied.

"Well, Anele, please call me Doctor Moritz. The owner of this little facility, but I only recently arrived here, and so I have a few questions."

"Yes Doctor Moritz", she replied.

"First of all, it appears that this area is under the control of some Domination. Is this correct?"

"Yes Doctor Moritz"

"Furthermore, my sources tell me that this society practices slavery."

"No doctor Moritz.", the answer surprised Hannah, what she had seen and heard clearly showed slavery.

"Would you please explain to me then what for instance your role was, and what your rights were?"

"I am a serf belonging to Mr. de Witt", she started, "I worked on the plantation since I was a child. I do not have any rights, as I am a serf."

Hannah listened, and she saw the opportunity. A wonderful, perfect chance to become what she always dreamt of. "That sounds like slavery to me.", she started, "and there is something that I want to offer you. You will be a free woman, owned by no one, and with the rights that every human being deserves. How would you feel about that?"

XXXXXXXX

The whole experience was utterly alien to Anele. She had been led to a large room, where the woman in charge was waiting. She was lying on a strange piece of furniture, and Anele clearly saw the pistol by her side. And then she was told to sit down, and Anele naturally obeyed.

And then the real strangeness started. She was afraid of what this meant. The woman actually got a drink for her, it looked like what the master sometimes had. And she was given it. Just like that. It had never happened before. And then there were the questions, the strange questions. She answered like she had been taught, politely but short. Never waste more of someone's time than necessary. And then there was the offer. The strange, almost impossible offer. How could she be free? She was born a serf! The masters would torture her to death for even thinking it, but she wanted it. More than anything in the world: "Yes!"

She had shouted, and immediately felt ashamed. Doctor Moritz smiled, and she felt at ease. This might actually work. "Excellent. I intend to put an end to this whole serfdom, it is simply barbaric. And I want your help with it."

"What can I do?", Anele wanted to help, she somehow believed that this woman could do it. That she could tear down the masters. That she could free the serfs.

"It is quite simple really. You see, I am newly arrived here, and there is certain information that I lack. And you said that you have read. Would you by any chance be able to tell me where the central government of this Domination is located? And how it is structured?"

She didn't know that? Everyone knew that it was in Archona. For a moment Anele felt worried again, how could someone who knew nothing at all hope to stand against the Race and the janissaries? But then again, she had seen the strange flying machines, which were different from what could be seen in the books and newspapers. "It is in Archona, Doctor Moritz, and is headed by the archon, who is chosen by the parliament, which is chosen by the Citizens."

Doctor Moritz seemed thoughtful for a few moments, and produced what looked like a darkened mirror. Suddenly, it lit up, showing a map of Africa. Anele gasped, she had never seen anything like it. "I fear that my map is a bit wrong, I believe that the general geography is correct, but I am not aware of any city named Archona. Could you tell me where it is?"

Anele looked for a few moments, she saw names that made no sense, and lines everywhere. She saw some of the names, they seemed African. It was truly strange, but soon enough she found the rough location, but the map was too small to properly point it out. "It is here."

She didn't touch it, but the woman did, and the strangest thing happened. The map grew, showing a smaller part of the continent, only the southern tip. She looked again, and found it easily enough. On the map, in exactly the same place, was a city. Pretoria.

"Thank you. And would there be other major cities?"

XXXXXXXX

At the same time, Cohortarch Faulhaber tried to figure out what to do. He had received the call from Centurion Black, but then there was only the sound of gunfire. He waited at the telephone, no knowing what he should be doing now. Suddenly, he hear breathing on the other side of the line. "Who is this?", he demanded.

"This, this is your death, you racist piece of shit. We're coming for you, and we're gonna kick your honky ass.", the man on the other side laughed. He sounded American, "I would run if I were you, 'cause, when we're done with your kind, there won't be dust left to wipe of our boots. And before I forget, the boss wants you to send a representative of your government here, or she'll fry you to ashes. You have forty-eight hours. I hope you don't show. And remind your peeps to take a look at the Table Mountain in twelve hours."

XXXXXXX

"Michael, you were supposed to give them our first demands, not to tell them that they are racist dicks.", Clarkson said, a broad smile on his face. "Not that it isn't true, but this is diplomacy you know?"

"If she wanted me to be nice, she would have let someone else do the talking. The boss wanted me to make things clear.", he replied. He had looked in a paper, and what he had seen was seriously messed up. These people actually sold people as slaves. And they were waging war to get more slaves all the time. And the rest of the world just let it happen.

"You think they will listen?", Baracus asked.

"No, they won't. And that gives the boss a good excuse to show that she can fry their asses. I don't know what it is she's doing, but I heard that it is some seriously messed up shit. Clarkson here should know, he dates one of these sciency types."

"I'm not dating her! She's my cousin for God's sake.", Clarkson snapped, "Don't make up such stories. But yeah, she told me that the boss has built some sort of satellite cannon, and that it is more powerful than a nuke. So yeah, she can seriously fuck them all up."

XXXXXXXX

Anele had no idea what was happening, but at least the tea tasted wonderfully. Doctor Moritz was strange, and frightening even. She was so quick, she knew so much. But she also knew so little. Anele however liked her, especially after she told her what had happened to de Witt. But she didn't understand, how could you cut someone to pieces with light? It seemed almost like magic. But so did many of the other things she saw.

Luckily, she had been given leave, and was escorted to a room. It was beyond her wildest dream. There was a bed, which was almost too soft for words. There was an electrical light in the ceiling, there was a table with a chair, there was what looked like a basin, with a strange handle. When she touched it, water came out, and Anele widened her eyes. There were two other doors, and she opened the first. It revealed a small room, with two more basins, one which looked like it was meant to sit on it, and another one enclosed by glass.

The other one showever only a closer, but there were clothes there. Dark green, like the doctor's. And a strange little hat. And others. There were several dresses, and what looked like underclothes. Was this for her? She had been told so, and she had also been told to wash herself, but she didn't know how to. She guessed that the enclosed basin was meant for it, and after undressing stepped into it. It was cold, and she pulled the handle. Water came from above, it was cold. Very cold even, but soon the strangest thing happened. It became warm, there was nice, warm water coming from above. She had never felt better.

XXXXXXX

Cohortarch Faulhaber had no idea what he should be doing. Of course, he couldn't just tell his superiors that there was a bunch of bushmen setting up shop, and that they wanted to negotiate. But they sounded like yanks, and they were fighting on the same side as those decadents. Were they more intelligent that he had thought? No, that was impossible. They wouldn't dare to do such a thing, they were too weak. But it was still troubling.

He picked up his telephone, and did what officers who don't know what to do have always done, he went up the chain of command.


End file.
